


The Wedding Planner

by MiraculouslyTrashy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Up, Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, It just happened, Wedding, idk why chloe turned out the way she did i dont actually hate her that much, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyTrashy/pseuds/MiraculouslyTrashy
Summary: Adrien Agreste returns to Paris after years of being abroad, working as CEO of Agreste Fashion after the arrest of his father. He's engaged to be wed and has decided that he wants to be home in Paris for the ceremony. Only the best wedding planner in Paris is capable of planning such an event. The mysterious 'M', who turns out to be a familiar face from his past...





	The Wedding Planner

“Only the best. Only the best for me and Adrikins, that’s what I said. I don't want the stress of planning a wedding, I told them I wanted the best wedding planner in all of Paris and nothing less! Don’t you agree, Adrikins?” Chloe Bourgeois raises her eyebrows at Adrien sitting across from her in the limo.

It’s been nearly a decade since an Akuma wreaked havoc on the streets of Paris, since Chat Noir and Ladybug defeated Hawkmoth; nearly a decade since Paris has seen their superheroes. Nearly a decade since the superheroes have seen each other.

After obtaining Hawkmoth’s Miraculous, there was no more need for Ladybug and Chat Noir to patrol the streets of Paris. Master Fu allowed them to remain guardians of their Miraculous’ but to only transform if the city truly needed them. And it never did. The two heroes parted ways, never knowing the other’s identity.

Everyone went their separate ways after graduation day at Francoise Dupont, as many do. After Gabriel was taken into custody after his vail as Hawkmoth was lifted, Adrien became the head of the family company: Agreste Fashion.

A busy life under the spotlight. Meetings to attend, deadlines to meet, appearances to keep. And that’s when Chloe Bourgeois strode back into his life. As someone in the industry, it was an easy match to make in the eyes of the public and corporations. She was an understanding companion when he needed her, and after a year she was his fiancée.

And he was content.

“Adrikins!”

He blinks his eyes in surprise, realizing he had spaced out. “Yes?” he replies politely.

Chloe narrows her eyes slightly, “It was _your_ idea to come back to Paris to get married, I wanted to stay in _Milan_ , but you know I love you, so I agreed. The least you can do is appreciate that I’m making the best of this situation.”

His eyebrows raise, “Yes, thank you, Chloe. What were you saying about the wedding planner?”

She smiles contently, “I got us the best planner in Paris, she does everything, the gown, the venue, the food, she’s incredible. Anyone who’s anyone in France uses her for their big day.” She clasps her hands together in excitement, “And we are much more than ‘anyone’. She should be paying _us_ for the privilege of doing our wedding.”

“She sounds amazing. What’s her name?” Adrien implores, truly curious.

Chloe scoffs, “Someone as ionic as her doesn't have a name, she goes by ‘M’.”

“‘M’? And we’re on our way to meet with her right now?”

“Of course! Our wedding will be the most fabulous in all of France! Oh! I’ve got to post about this,” she pulls out her phone and starts typing.

He smiles and turns back towards the window, watching the cars and the buildings go by. He looks up at the roofs, remembering vaulting over buildings with Ladybug as a kid. Now nearing 30, his responsibilities take priority, leaving Chat Noir just a name from the past. He unconsciously fidgets with a ring on his finger, a replacement after he hid his own Miraculous in a secure location.

Their limo pulls up to a boutique in the center of Paris. The building is clean and modern, large glass panels reveal a large studio with two dozen employees working inside.

The driver opens the door for Chloe and Adrien. Chloe steps out in a chic yellow dress, Adrien in a simple suit. A few photographers catch a few shots of them before they enter the boutique.

“Miss Bourgeois, Mr. Agreste!” A woman greets them as they enter, “We are honored to have you here.”

“Are you M?” Chloe asks, looking the woman up and down.

The woman laughs quietly, “Oh no, I am senior representative and designer Margaret Flinn. M is quite busy at the moment putting the finishing touches on our last client’s dress.”

“I didn't come here for you, Ms. Flinn; I’m here for M.” Chloe chastises, “I demand to see her right now.” She crosses her arms.

Margaret clears her throat, “I can set up an in-person appointment for tomorrow. Though, I can assure you that I am her most trusted colleague, and that she would still be doing the final design and planning after you and I have a discussion over what your vision is for the wedding.”

Chloe scoffs, “Am I supposed to do everything?”

Adrien puts a hand on her shoulder, causing her to lower her intensity. He smiles at Margaret, “Tomorrow, Thursday, would be great. 2:00?”

She smiles appreciatively, “That would be perfect.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow then.” He nods, turning Chloe towards the door, when something catches his eye across the room.

He leads her out to the limo, opening the door for her, “I just remembered, I have to pick up something around the corner, I’ll meet you back at home.”

She rolls her eyes, “Why not just let an assistant do it? That’s why I hired them.”

“I’ll be quick” he assures her before closing the door and watching the limo drive out of sight.

He walks back into the boutique, Margaret greets him again, slightly confused, “Mr. Agreste, is there something you need?”

His eyes wander around the studio office. “I was wondering if I could look around for a bit; see how things are run here, it seems very impressive.”

Her eyes widen, “Of course, take a look, I’m sure everyone would be willing to answer any questions you have.”

His eyes land on the item that previously caught his interest, “How do you know M?”

She raises her eyebrows, “Oh, we went to university together, she was top of our class. We decided to open this place right out of school and just got lucky with the business.”

He smiles, “‘Luck’ has nothing to do with it, based on what I’ve seen of the work you’ve done here.”

“T-thank you, Mr. Agreste.” She lowers her eyes. “I must get back to work, but feel free to continue to look around.”

“Thank you.” He wanders between drafting tables, smelling a sweet aroma drifting in from elsewhere in the building. He comments on the work of the employees, giving feedback and praise.

Eventually he makes his way over to a glass display box next to a walled in office. He cracks a smile looking down on the pigeon feather hat preserved inside the display. He leans in closer, taking in all the detail for what feels like the first time, but is far from it. His nose twitches slightly at the thought of his first time wearing the hat.

He straightens up and notices the door to the adjacent office is slightly ajar. He peeks inside, pushing the door further in to get a better look.

His heart jumps when he spies the slender woman inside; her black hair trimmed short since the last time he’d seen her. With her back to the door, she works around a mannequin dressed in an exquisite white gown. With a small tin of beads in one hand and tweezers in the other, she crouches in her black overalls and white t shirt, working along the bodice.

He lingers in the doorway, watching her work, unconsciously taking a step into the office, the door creaks.

“Margie?” She lifts her head at the sound of the door. She turns and sees a wide-eyed Adrien standing in her doorway. “Oh!” she exclaims, startled, she jumps at the sight of him, sending a few beads rolling along the paneled flooring.

“Sorry,” Adrien rushes in and kneels down, picking up as many beads as he can. “I’m so sorry,”

She kneels down next to him to collect the wayward beads. “It’s fine, it’s fine, don't worry about it,” she assures, keeping her head low.

He catches the last bead from rolling away and turns his body to face her, “Here”.

She holds out the tin and lets him pour the beads back into it, keeping her head down, “Thanks,” she breathes.

They hesitate, neither moving to get up off the ground.

Adrien tries to catch her eyes, “Marinette?”

She looks up, a strained smirk on her face, “Mr. Agreste?”

He raises his eyebrows, “ _Please_ call me Adrien, unless you want to be solely referred to as ‘ _M_ ’?”

A more relaxed smile crosses her face, “Adrien” she replies calmly, but can feel her insides fluttering with butterflies.

He helps her to her feet and she sets the tin of beads on her drafting table. “Is Chloe with you?” she inquires nonchalantly. She turns back towards him, “Congrats by the way. On the engagement.”

He smirks, “Thanks, and no, I told her I would catch up later. I saw the pigeon hat and had to see if it was you.” He leans against the table.

“Oh, yeah, it’s me,” she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You seem to have really made a name for yourself, _M_.”

She rolls her eyes, “The ‘M’ thing was Margie’s idea, thought it added to the _exclusivity_ of our brand.”

“Seems to have worked. This is incredible” he adds sincerely.

“I can say the same to you, Mr. _Country-Hopping, CEO, Cover-of-every-magazine_ guy _._ ” she jokes, warming up to her old friend.

He lets out a laugh, “Yeah, I guess that’s me.” He pauses and sighs, “Wow, I can’t remember the last time I felt like... _this_.” He fiddles with the ring on his finger.

“Like what?”

He gazes thoughtfully at her for a moment, then shrugs, “Hard to say, maybe Paris just has that effect” He dismisses.

Marinette catches herself staring at him, tearing her gaze away. “Yeah, I mean, I bet you’re busy with the company, and now the wedding...” she trails off.

Adrien keeps his eyes on her, “Marinette, I-”

“Marinette?” Margaret knocks on the door and peeks her head in, seeing her and Adrien leaning against the drafting table together, “Oh, I didn't know you were in conference with Mr. Agreste.”

They immediately straighten up, Marinette clears her throat, “No bother, what is it you wanted to ask?” she replies with a level tone.

Margaret looks down at her tablet, “Just checking the gown’s status.”

She picks up the tin of beads, they rattle inside, “It’ll be done by the end of the day.”

Margaret nods, “Sounds good. I’ll check up on the other groups now. Sorry for interrupting.” She dismisses herself.

There’s a moment of silence before they each begin to talk at the same time.

“I should get back to work” “I really need to finish this”

Adrien walks towards the door, but turns back, “We should catch up some more. Are, uh, Alya and Nino still in Paris?” He adds, almost as a second thought.

“Yeah, we should all meet somewhere for lunch or something. I’ll text her.” Marinette replies.

“Oh, give me your phone,” Adrien exclaims, “I have a different number now,” he adds his number to her phone, “so text me when you set a time” he hands her phone back.

She tries to control the goofy smile on her face, “Will do,”

He lingers by the door to her office again, “See you tomorrow, nonetheless.”

Her eyebrows pull together, “Wait, why?”

“For the wedding consultation, with Chloe.”

“Right. See you then.” She waves as he closes her office door behind him.

She releases a sigh, collapsing into her desk chair. She rests her head in her arms on her desk, “Tikki?” she mumbles through her arms.

Tikki flies out from under the desk, “What’s wrong, Marinette?” she chirps.

“I don't know if I can get through this,” her words still muffled against the desk, “planning Adrien and Chloe’s wedding? It’s a bit much right now,”

Tikki hovers near her head on the desk, “Do you still have feelings for him?”

She lifts her head, “You know I do,” she puts her head back down, “it was bad enough that the engagement announcement was splashed across every single news source for a month, but now I have to plan it myself?” she sighs deeply, “I thought I would be able to handle this, but I don't think I can,”

“Can’t you just tell Chloe you’re booked or something?”

She shakes her head, “She’ll single handedly ruin this company if I turn her away now.” She straightens up and smooths her hair, “I’ve just got to keep it together.”

 “You’ve got this.” Tikki nuzzles up against her arm.

“Thanks, Tikki.” She picks up the tin of beads, “I’m just going to finish this up and call Alya.”

~

“Beautiful as usual” Margaret compliments as the packages the gown from Marinette’s office.

“Thanks. I think I’m going to call it a day now.” She picks up her purse and heads for an elevator in the corner of the studio floor.

“See you tomorrow.” Margaret waves her off before rejoining the few remaining people finishing up.

Marinette swipes an access card which opens the elevator doors. She steps in and rides it up to her apartment on the 3rd floor of the boutique.    

She steps into her generous apartment and video calls Alya on her phone. She relaxes into the couch as Alya picks up. “Hey girl, actually done with work at a reasonable time?”

Marionette sighs, “Yeah, for once.” She stretches her arm behind her head, “So you’re not going to believe who came in today,”

“Chloe?” Alya says knowingly, “It was all over social media that’s she’s having the ‘wedding of the century’ done by, none other than ‘M’ herself.” She smirks.

Marinette rubs her temples at the thought, “Don’t remind me.” She shakes her head, “And no, I actually had a conversation with Adrien, alone, in my office. He kinda snuck up on me, really.” She turns her face away as her cheeks grow warm.

“You’re kidding! Was it weird, you didn’t spazz did you?” She raises an eyebrow.

She scoffs, “Oh please, don’t you think I’ve matured past that phase?” She smiles, looking back at Alya who has a knowing look, “Only a little,”

“Mmhmm. So, when're you guys running away together?”

Marinette cheeks glow bright red, “Shhh, no no no, don’t even- I would never, how could you say such a thing?”

She laughs, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding... mostly.” She winks.

Marinette sighs, “Anyway... he was wondering if you and Nino were free to get lunch or something this week or whenever.”

Her eyes light up, “Gettin’ the group back together? Sweet! One sec,” she turns and shouts behind her, “Hey, you free for lunch with Marinette and Adrien this week?”

Nino walks into frame behind Alya holding their toddler, Manny. “Adrien? Sure! I’ll just drop this guy off at grandma’s house.”

“We’re in! How about this Saturday?” Alya looks back at Marinette through her phone.

“Fine with me. I’ll text Adrien and let him know. He has a new cell number,” she mentions off hand.

“Hmm,” Alya scrutinizes, “that explains the lack of contact over the years...”

Marinette shrugs, “Things happen, life happens. He has a whole company to run.”

“So do you!” She points out, “It’s just that, I was pretty sure he had forgotten about us.”

Marinette shakes her head, “Well he hasn’t. And it will be super nice to catch up all together. Make up for lost time.”

“You’re right,” she nods, “this will be a nice.” Crying is heard in the background, “Oh, I better go see what that’s about. See ya.”

“See ya, I’ll let you know when Adrien confirms.”

“Cool cool.” Alya waves before the call disconnects.

~

Marinette wears a dark navy dress, heels, and large sunglasses at her desk, her foot tapping rapidly as the clock inches towards two o’clock. She tugs at her dress, not used to wearing the formal business clothing which she only pulls out of her closet for meeting clients. It was another idea Margaret had for upscaling their brand, and of course, she was right.

Tikki flies out of her desk, “Chloe won’t recognize you, don’t worry. I bet she hasn't thought of you since Francoise Dupont High.”

She cracks a smile, “I mean, you’re probably right, but I’m still worried. What if Adrien mentioned that I’m M, or that he’s meeting up with Marinette tomorrow, so she suddenly remembers me and will connect the dots and-” there’s a knock on her office door. Tikki flies to her hiding spot.

Margie peeks her head in, “The Agrestes are here.”

Marinette straightens up, instantly regaining her professional composure. “Send them in.”

Chloe bursts in first wearing a white jumpsuit, “M! So glad to finally meet you in person. I couldn't trust anyone else to get my wedding right but you.”

Marinette stands to greet her, “I’m honored to give you the wedding you want most,” she says through a slightly strained smile. She motions for Chloe to sit in front of her desk.

“Adrikins!” she calls back as she sits.

Adrien trails in and closes the door. He smiles warmly at Marinette, “You must be M.”

“Duh,” Chloe interrupts, “I came here for M, so I get M. It’s so funny sometimes how you doubt me.” She turns back towards M and pulls out her phone, “So here’s the list of things I want at my wedding.”

Marinette leans in and looks at the list, “Uh, can you explain what you mean by... ’horse holding train’?”

“I thought you were a professional,” she mumbles, “I want to ride in on a horse at the ceremony, it will bring me down the aisle to Adrien. Another 5 or 6 horses will come in behind me holding up my vail train. But they must all be very well behaved and trained; they _will not soil_ the pristine nature of my all-white wedding. So, white horses obviously.”

Marinette realizes that her mouth is hanging open a bit, “Oh, I see.” She continues looking at the list, but then looks up at Adrien. “Adr-, er, Mr. Agreste. Do you have any requests for the ceremony or reception?”

He shakes his head, “As long as Chloe is happy, I’m happy.”

“Aw, Adrikins, that’s right.” She leans in for a kiss which he returns; a quick peck, but takes all of Marinette’s willpower not to react.

“Can you send this list to me? And I can get started right away on the planning.” She slides Chloe’s phone back across the desk, “And what date did you have in mind for the big day?”

Chloe picks up her phone, “Next month, the 17th.”

Marinette’s eyes go wide behind her sunglasses, “Next month? Some of the things on your list require _more_ than a month’s notice, Miss. Bourgeois.”

Chloe’s eyes narrow, “I was told you’re the best wedding planner in Paris.” She states sternly, “Unless _I’m_ mistaken, I believe you will Get. It. Done.”

Adrien puts a hand on her leg, “Chloe, darling, there’s really no rush.”

She turns to him in astonishment, “Adrikins, every other month this year is taken by some other major celebrity couple’s wedding day. It would be a total faux pas if we were to impose our wedding on a claimed month. Think of the press and the gossip that would follow; it could even bring down Agreste Industries. It _must_ be next month.” She turns and smiles at Marinette before standing, “I’ll be in for my dress fitting next week. The list includes my measurements and the style I want.” She starts walking towards the door, “Come along, Adrikins. Let M get to work.”

He stands up from his chair, giving Marinette an apologetic look. He looks to see if Chloe has left the office before turning back to her and whispering, “See you for lunch tomorrow.” He smiles before following Chloe out.

Marinette lowers her sunglasses, taking them off. “This is worse than putting up with her during school.” She mumbles.

~

“Where do you think you’re going?” Chloe interrogates as Adrien comes out of his office and picks up his keys, “Driving yourself? What is up with you lately?”

He walks over to her lounging on the couch. “I’ve finished my work for this morning; I’m going out to meet up with some friends for lunch.” He answers honestly.

Chloe raises an eyebrow, “‘Friends’? Who?”

“No one you need to worry about,” he starts rubbing her shoulders, “Nino, Alya, -did you know they have a kid now?” He adds, automatically diverting the conversation slightly, knowing the reaction Chloe may give if he mentions Marinette. He didn’t want to risk triggering Chloe’s memory and putting Marinette’s business in peril.

“Must you really meet with them?” She looks up at him, “I’ve built up your image to where it is now; don't let an afternoon lunch ruin what I’ve done for you.”

“They’re friends, Chloe.” He says, trying to keep an even tone.

“And when was the last time you talked to these ‘ _friends_ ’ of yours? You haven’t mentioned anyone from your past life since we’ve been together, and who knows how long before that? You, and I, have become who we are now by blocking those kinds of people from our pasts.” She reaches up and runs her hand down his arm, caressing him.

“I’m still going to go.” He says plainly.

Chloe stands suddenly, “Don’t you care?! Why aren’t you listening to me? I’m trying to protect you. What would your father think?!”

“I’ll keep an eye out for reporters.” He states before heading out the door, holding back any replies he also had stored up in his mind.

“Adrikins!” He hears her yell through the door.

As he walks out to his car, he feels that familiar feeling he felt when he was with Marinette in her office. It’s only dampened by the guilt Chloe laid on his shoulders. With a slight pang in his chest, he drives into the city.

Adrien parks his car down the block from the cafe they planned to meet at. He walks with this head down, trying not to make eye contact with people until the chime of the cafe door sounded. He looks around and spies Alya and Nino at a back table. A smile spreads across his face as he heads back towards them.

Nino is the first to notice him. His eyes light up and he stands to greet him, “Adrien, bro, you look so good! How’ve you been?” He pulls Adrien in for a bro-hug.

He chuckles a bit, “Thanks, thanks, so do you. I’m good.”

“And you’re engaged? That’s crazy!” Nino exclaims.

“To Chloe.” Alya adds, standing, “That is pretty crazy.” She says with a hint of sarcasm. Adrien and her hug.

Adrien sits down after the hug, “I heard that you guys have a kid? That’s truly amazing, congratulations!”

“Yeah, his name’s Manny.” Nino instantly takes out his phone and starts flipping through his photos of their child.

Adrien grins at the small toddler, “So cute.”

Nino elbows him jokingly, “You think you’re gonna have a few rugrats of your own someday?”

Adrien smirks, fidgeting a bit in his seat, “Yeah, I would love to,” he shrugs, “but I’ve brought it up to Chloe before and she didn't seem so keen on the idea,” he shakes it off, “but whatever makes her happy, you know.”

Alya’s phone buzzes. She looks down and checks a text message. “It’s from Marinette.” She reads further, “‘Caught up at work, can’t make it. I’m really sorry. Go on without me though, I promise we’ll hang out again sometime!’ Aw, that’s too bad” she comments at the end.

Adrien’s shoulders drop a bit. “Yeah, too bad” he says, losing a bit of that energy he had when he left his house.

There’s a pause before Nino breaks the silence, “Hey, what do you guys want to eat? I’m starving.”

The mood is revived as they start to discuss their orders. In the back of Adrien’s mind, he makes plans for afterward.

~

Marinette has a myriad of papers strewn about her office; some with possible menu options, dress designs and fabrics, venue decorations, seating arrangements, and so on.

Her hands have a slight tremor as she tries to flesh out another dress design, her eye has a slight twitch from straining her focus.

There’s a knock at the door. Her head stays bent over her desk, focused, “Margie?” she replies, her voice cracking a bit from not being used all day.

“Wrong again.” Adrien steps into her office, closing the door behind him.

Her head snaps up at the sound of his voice. “Adrien? What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be with Alya and Nino.”

He walks further in, “I was. We had a really nice chat. But now, it’s nearly six o’clock.” He holds up a takeout bag, “And it seems like you need a break.”

Her eyes struggle to focus on him, after having stared at papers 10 inches from her face all day. She rubs her eye with the back of her hand, “Six? Already? I-I can’t stop now though, there’s so much to do for Chloe’s wedding.”

Adrien sighs sadly. He sees the pencil in her hand trembling. He sets the bag of food on the floor next to her desk and kneels besides her. “You need a break.” His hands enclose around her right hand, easing the pencil from her grasp and holding her hand steady. Her hands are cold and stiff compared to his. “Have you eaten today?”

A small buzz runs up her spine in reaction to his touch. She shakes her head slightly, “I... I think I had a granola bar around 7...” she answers still slightly out of it, slowly becoming more present in the moment.

He smirks gently, “That’s not good, Mari.” He reaches into the bag and pulls out a cup of soup, a sandwich, and a muffin. He clears a small area on her desk and places the food down.

She shakes her head, “You didn’t have to do this, you shouldn't have. Are you still hungry? Have some of this sandwich or something,” she insists.

“No no, this is all for you.” He moves her pencils to her drafting table and then sits across from her, looking at her expectantly.

Marinette sighs, “Fine.” She takes a bite of the sandwich and seemingly all the tension in her body releases. “Thanks.” She says with half a mouthful of food.

“Any time.” He replies, relaxing into the chair. He looks around at all the papers, “If you’re doing _all_ this, what are all those people in the rest of this place doing?” He asks cheekily.

She swallows another bite, “Everything has to come through me, for approval and everything. The dress, itself, is all me.” She takes another bite.

His eyebrows raise, “Wow, that’s a lot.”

“Yeah, but I love it, most of the time,” she looks up at him consciously, “not that your and Chloe’s wedding is a burden or anything, or not fun, or a pain. I’m honored, we’re _all_ honored, to be doing this for the two of you-”

Adrien holds up his hand, “No, don’t worry, don't even think of it like that, don't treat me,” he sighs, “just, treat me as a friend, please. Not _Mr. Agreste_ , just like,” he pauses, “like the past 10 years never happened.”

Marinette stops eating, studying him slightly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” He hunches forward in his seat. “I’m just tired. Being away from Paris, away from people who knew me before I took over the company... it was a lot, it still is. Of course, I basically grew up under the eye of the press, and my father, but that was nothing compared to now.”

He stares off into a corner of the room, unfocused, “I needed to come back, though. Something was calling me back.” He unconsciously twists his ring and looks up at Marinette. “I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you; it’s very inconsiderate of me.”

A gentle smile pulls at her lips, “It seems like you deserve a little time to act ‘inconsiderate’.”

“What?” He straightens up in his seat.

She looks him in the eye, “No one is going to judge you here. No scrutiny. No press. You need some time where, maybe, you don't have to think before you speak, just say what you want in the moment.”

He feels his heart skip a beat. “You’re right,” he breathes, seemingly in awe of the concept. He twists his ring.

She takes another bite of her sandwich, “You’re right, too. There are people here in Paris that genuinely care about you, as a person- Alya, Nino, me...” she feels the blush threatening to fill her cheeks, “and pretty much everyone from school” she finishes.

He nods, smiling at her, “I can feel it. Just being in this city is a relief to me, being with friends,” His smile falters, “But it also reminds me how much I’ve changed, how much I’ve missed.” He shakes his head, “Nino and Alya were showing me pictures from their wedding, and of Manny, and I felt so bad for missing those moments.”

“I know that they understand, that it’s not your fault.” Marinette leans in, “You can't stop the passage of time.”

“But I could have made different choices,” his eyes linger on her for a moment, “not cut myself off from everyone after my father was arrested.” He states.

“We didn't exactly reach out either,” she admits, “I, or, no one knew how to help you. We let you cut us off when we should have been with you all along.” Her voice shakes slightly at the memory.

Adrien takes a deep breath, “We all have regrets, I guess.” He looks away and smiles. “I should really get going,” He stands slowly, “I’ll keep everything you said in mind while I’m in town. Maybe I’ll have to visit more.”

“You really should.” Marinette blurts out, pressing her lips together in regret.

He nods, “I will.” He starts walking towards the door, “Take care of yourself. Please,” he adds genuinely.

She stands suddenly, “Adrien!”, she calls out.

He turns around in the doorway, “Yeah?”

Her hands clench together, “Just, uh, thanks again, for this.” She motions towards the food.

He smirks, almost sensing the unsaid words, “Text me if you need anything. Food, company, anything.” He says before closing the door behind him and waving goodbye.

“Bye,” Marinette whispers as the door closes.

~

Nearing nine o’clock, Marinette locks up the doors to the empty boutique.

Her phone chimes inside her pocket. She sees a text from Alya, of simply ‘ _!!!!!!!!_ ’.

Marinette replies as she starts walking towards the elevator, ‘ _What is it?_ ’.

Alya texts back instantly, “ _There was a Chat sighting! Chat Noir! A real one!_ ”

Marinette freezes, stopping right before the elevator, a million thoughts running through her head. ‘ _Are you sure?_ ’, she texts back once her self-induced trance is broken. She swipes her card and gets on the elevator to her loft, her foot tapping anxiously all the way up.

Alya sends a link to the, mostly inactive, Ladyblog; only really serving as an archive after Ladybug and Chat Noir were no longer needed, until now.

The link led to the media feed page of the blog, where there were five new posts about seeing Chat vaulting over rooftops. ‘ _I think this is the real deal_ ’ Alya adds, ‘ _I can still spot a real hero a mile away_ ’.

The elevator opens to her apartment and she runs over to the windows that overlook the streets. Her eyes scan the rooftops the best she can from her vantage point. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she catches a glimpse of the all too familiar silhouette. Her throat tightens.

She racks her brain on how to wrap up this conversation with Alya. ‘ _That’s cool. I’m gonna turn in though, really tired_.’

‘ _I’ll keep you updated! gnight_ ’, Alya replies.

Marinette tosses her phone onto the couch as Tikki flies out. “Marinette, do you think it’s really him?”

She paces back and forth, glancing out the window, “I-I think it is. Why would, - how, - you think someone's in danger? That Hawkmoth is back? Is someone Akumatized?” She runs back to the window, looking for any signs of a fight.

Tikki flies to her side, “I think we both know there’s only one way to find out for sure,” she hints.

Marinette looks wide-eyed at her Kwami, “Are you serious? We promised Master Fu we’d only transform again if the city really needed us again!”

“As far as you know, Chat Noir seems to think he’s needed.”

“I can't believe you’re actually trying to convince me to, what, become Ladybug again?” she answers, waving her arms around, flustered.

“I think you’ll find that it’s just like riding a bike,” Tikki encourages.

Marinette holds her arms still, trying to center herself, closing her eyes, “If there’s no real danger, I think Master Fu would understand the...misunderstanding.”

Tikki zooms around her, “So, I think what you want to say is...” she says expectantly.

Marinette opens her eyes, “Tikki, spots on!”

Tikki flies into her earrings and Marinette transforms in a burst of light.

The familiar red and black suit replaces her work clothes; she walks over to a mirror and touches her mask, “Oh my god...” She looks over herself, running her hands over her arms. She picks up her yo-yo and spins it around experimentally, finding all her muscle memory intact.

She takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly.

She makes her way up to the rooftop, not feeling the wave of nausea she expected when she looks over the edge. Marinette flips open her communicator and sees Chat’s location.

Her yo-yo zings out, and she begins to soar through the night sky; her mind eases, gaining all the confidence back from all those years ago.

She tries to remain unseen. Seeing one superhero return may be a fluke; but seeing two return? She didn't want to cause any false alarms before she could confirm any reason for Paris to worry.

Her heart pounds with excitement as she flies from roof to roof across Paris. She lifts her face to the stars, breathing in the crisp night air.

She approaches the Palais de Chaillot, which overlooks the Eiffel Tower. She silently lands on top of a nearby roof and approaches the cat dangling his legs over the side of the building.

Chat’s ears perk up and he whips around to see Ladybug. His mouth hangs open in awe, “Fancy meeting you here, M’lady.”

She freezes; her heart skips a beat looking into his glowing green eyes.

She shakes the feeling loose. “What are you doing up here?” She asks plainly, standing over him.

“Taking in the view.” He stretches and pats the area next to him, “Join me.”

Ladybug sighs, “You know what I mean.” She bends down but doesn't sit, “Is Paris in trouble? Is Hawkmoth akumatizing people again?” She asks sarcastically, pretty sure she knew the answer at this point.

Chat senses this. He presses his lips together, “I just needed a break, an unaccounted for break,” he looks out towards the Eiffel Tower, “a break from life.”

Ladybug straightens up and sighs, resigning to sitting next to him, “I think I know how you feel.” They stare off over the top of Paris. “I forgot what this felt like,” she reminisces.

“I thought I remembered what this was like,” he turns his gaze towards her, “but I was wrong. It’s so much better.”

They stay there, simply breathing together, taking in the view.

After the initial moment passes, Ladybug clears her throat, “So, still in Paris? You never left?” she folds her hands in her lap, trying to deal with the slightly awkward bubble she feels rising inside her.

Chat shakes his head, still looking ahead, “I’m actually just visiting.”

“Oh,”

“You uh, ever get with that guy you had a crush on when you were a kid?” Chat asks nonchalantly.

Ladybug leans away from him suddenly, eyebrows raised “I can’t believe you just asked that,” she can’t help but chuckle to herself anyway.

He smirks, “Just wondering,”

She rolls her eyes, “I... never did. He’s actually engaged, currently, to someone that’s not me.” She tries to keep her tone light-hearted.

He sighs, “Well, it’s his loss...and mine”, he winks.

She scoffs, nudging him, “You really haven't changed at all.”

“Well,” he tilts his head to the side, “I’m actually soon-to-be-wed, myself.”

Ladybug blinks in surprise, “Oh, wow, congratulations. Seriously, congrats,” she leans in and wraps an arm around his shoulders for a one-armed hug.

“Thanks,” he smiles. “I wish I could invite you to the wedding, you and your plus one.”

She laughs, “Thanks for the offer. I don't really have time for weddings, or even dating, at this moment anyway. Kind of a ‘married to my work’ sorta thing.” She shrugs it off, diverting the subject from herself, “Your fiancé, what are they like?”

Chat hesitates a moment too long, “Oh, she’s, she’s great, really great,”

Ladybug smiles genuinely, “I’m glad. I’m really happy for you.” She says softly.

He mirrors her smile, “Thank you.”

Silence hangs in the air momentarily as Chat’s mind churns. “But,” He blurts out, breaking the silence, “but I think I may be making a mistake.”

Ladybug’s eyebrows furrow, “‘A mistake’? What do you mean?”

“I, I don't know if I can go through with it anymore.” He leans over and puts his head in his hands.

“‘It’? The wedding?! Chat why? You just said she’s great!” Her eyes harden, “This better not be because of me.” She says sternly under her breath. She starts to stand up, “I knew I shouldn't have come here, I’m not going to be a part of this-”

Chat catches her wrist in his hand. “Please stay,” he pleads, “this isn't because of you, I promise.” Ladybug looks down on him, his eyes distressed, “There’s no one else I can talk to about this.”

She pauses, trying to take in the situation, before replying, “Alright. Start from the beginning.” She carefully sits back down.

He sighs with relief, a silent thank you. “This, _dilemma_ , is kinda why I came out here. Needed to clear my head, remove myself from the situation.” He looks over at her, “Doesn't hurt that I thought there’d be an off chance I’d get to see an old friend,”

Ladybug smiles.

“Anyway, like I said, I’m just visiting. And I ran into an old friend earlier this week. And, and she just reminds me of everything that life could be.”

She shrugs, “Well, the grass is always greener, as they say.” She comments, not really wanting to steer him either way.

He shakes his head, “It’s more than that. Being around her, it’s like realizing I’ve been stumbling through the darkness and my life could have ended up a lot different from now, if only I had opened my eyes sooner.”

She looks at him, a bit dumbfounded, “You’re serious?”

He nods, “Believe me, I’m not normally that kind of guy, I’m not trying to be.” He straightens up, “Even if she rejected me, I would still break off the engagement.” He raises to his feet and starts pacing, “It feels like I’ve been on autopilot for a while now. Ever since we caught Hawkmoth, since I graduated, since I was assigned my job, nothing has made me feel anything real, until I came back to Paris. And she is just the embodiment of feeling home.”

Ladybug blinks in amazement, having never seen Chat Noir like this, “Do you love her?” she mused, watching him pace.

He stops, gazing out over the city, taking it all in, “I think I always have, in a way. It just took me this long to realize it.”

She nods, “I’m not going to tell you what you _should_ do, but I think you already know what you _have_ to do.”

He holds out his hand and helps her to her feet. “Thank you, for everything.” He pauses, still holding her hand, “I feel like we never had a proper goodbye.”

“We didn't,” she whispers, looking up at him.

Chat smirks, “I guess, I just never wanted _this_ to end.”

“Then, let’s not let it.” Ladybug ventured.

His eyes narrow, “What do you mean?”

Ladybug backs up and throws her yo-yo into the air, “Lucky Charm!”

A small spotted notebook and pencil fall into her hands. She flips it open and starts writing something.

Before Chat could ask, she rips out the paper and folds it, handing it to him, “Don't get any ideas, but, here’s my number, my real phone number.”

He holds the folded paper between his fingers, “You’re really doing this?”

“Well we’ve already broken one rule tonight, I don't see why we can't _text_ each other as friends.” She hands him the notebook.

A slightly mischievous smile comes on his face, “Seems like you too have changed, Bugaboo”, he teases as he writes his own number down, folds it, and hands it to her.

She throws the notebook into the air, “Miraculous ladybug!” She recites as it disappears into thin air.

“Does this mean we may meet again?” He intones, bowing slightly to his partner.

She playfully curtsies back, “Perhaps. Maybe next time you don't get seen by everyone in Paris.”

He nods, “That’s fair, you got me.” He stands on the edge of the roof, “So this is only a ‘goodbye, for now’.” He salutes before vaulting himself into the night.

She waves him off as he blends into the night.

~

Chat leaps in through his old bedroom window and detransforms. He falls back onto his bed and sighs. He holds Ladybug’s number in his hand, still folded.

“So, should I start planning your funeral for when you break up with Chloe?” Plagg zooms up next to him.

He opens his mouth to counter, but realizes he’s right, “I guess so.”

“You gonna lock me back up? Like an old relic?” Plagg chides him, his paws on his hips.

He shakes his head, “Never again.” He rolls over to his stomach and holds Plagg in his cupped hands, “I’m sorry, you know; I just thought I needed to protect you.”

“Protect me? Or was Mr. Adrien-boss-man just too busy for me?”

“A little bit of both I suppose.” He hugs him close, Plagg only resisting a little before giving in.

The door to his room bursts open. Plagg immediately finds a place to hide and Adrien stuffs Ladybug’s number into his jacket pocket.

“Adrien!” Chloe shouts and sees Adrien sitting up on his old bed. “What are you doing in here? You’ve been gone all day, haven't answered my messages, and just now, I heard you talking to yourself in here.” She marches over and leers above him.

He maintains eye contact with her, not giving into her domineering energy. “Chloe, I need to talk to you, regarding the wedding-”

“Your suit is so wrinkled. What have you been up to, seriously?” She unbuttons his suit jacket and eases it off of him. “I’ll have this sent to the cleaners right away, Adrikins. I want you to wear this one in the engagement shoot tomorrow. Now tell me where you’ve been all day.”

“Chloe-”

“You had lunch with those people from school, didn't you? If you’re going to come back in this state, I advise you limit the time you spend with the common folk.”

“Chloe.”

“Well the damage is done.” She starts to walk towards the door, “I’ll make sure this jacket is just like new by morning.”

“Chloe I’m calling off the wedding.” He says sternly, standing in the doorway behind her.

“That’s really funny, Adrikins” she brushes off.

He follows her into the hall, “I’m serious, I won’t marry you.”

“How about you go wash up and I’ll meet you in bed in a bit.” She insists through a forced smile as she walks down to the foyer, a folded piece of paper in her fist.

~

“I thought he would text me by now.” Marinette sighs, checking her phone the next day before returning to her work.

“Maybe he thinks Ladybug would text him first, since you came up with this idea.” Tikki remarks, munching on a cookie on the corner of her desk.

Suddenly her phone starts to ring.

She snatches it, “Unknown caller. Do you think-?”

“Either way, you should probably answer.” Tikki points out.

She nods and picks up, “Hello?”

“You skank! I knew it! I knew Adrien was hiding something, being manipulated!” Chloe growls through the phone.

“Chloe?” Marinette’s mind struggles to catch up to what’s happening.

“Surprised I found out about you? Huh? Thought you could get past me? Whoever you are, Adrien is not available for the taking, he is marrying _me_! Your mind games may have led him astray this far, but I refuse to let him go without a fight.” She hisses.

“I’m a very powerful woman,” she continues, “I have ways of making your life miserable if you do not keep. your. distance.” The line cuts out.

Her phone hums as she struggles to comprehend what Chloe threatened at her.

A knock at her office door makes her jump. Adrien peeks his head in, “Thought I might find you here; working on a Saturday.”

She steps out from behind her desk, still clutching her cell phone, “I think you should leave.”

He hesitates from taking another step, “W-why?”

“I’m not quite sure, but I’m asking you to leave.” She keeps her eyes down, unable to look at him.

“Marinette,” he strides in and takes her hand in his, “please tell me. Why are you acting like this?” He begs.

Her eyes gaze unfocused in the space between them, “Chloe, she called my cell, told me to stay away from you.” She looks up at him, “Does she think there’s something going on between us? How does she know we’ve been hanging out?” A bit of panic rising in her voice.

He shakes his head slowly in disbelief, “I’m not sure. But I think I know why she may feel threatened,” his eyes wander from her face, “I told her I want to cancel the wedding.”

Marinette’s eyebrow raises, “Like, change it to a different month?”

He shakes his head, “No, no, like, _cancel_. As in, I broke up with her.”

She looks at him in disbelief, “Adrien, why, why would you-”

“Because I love _you_ ” he breathes, his eyes locked on her.

She gives into his gaze before she starts to squirm under it, looking away, “This isn't happening. I can't, I won't be the reason, the mistress, oh I can see the headlines now,” She tries to break her hand from his grasp, which he obliges to.

She backs away from him, “It’s been nearly 10 years since we last spoke before this week, don't you think you need to reassess some things?” She pleads.

“I can't let time pass me by anymore.” He keeps his distance, “I’m not asking you to say you love me back; just that you’ll give me a chance, to forget what anyone else will think.”

“Who said I don't love you back?”

Adrien's eyes light up, but Marinette keeps her head down.

“I’ve loved you, ever since that rainstorm. I thought I would grow out of it, this silly _crush_ , after high school... after you left Paris... after you got _engaged_ , and it makes me feel like a horrible person” she finally looks up at him, her eyes getting puffy, “because I couldn't.”

Adrien quickly closes the distance between them and embraces her, leaving no space for doubt. “I should have realized sooner, seen what was right in front of me.” His head bows, leaning into her, “You showed me that I deserve better, to make choices for me. To be happy.”

She holds him tight, as if letting go would result in realizing this moment was just a dream. “I’ve always wanted that for you, whether I was a part of your life or not.” She confides, batting away any tears forming.

He smiles warmly, “Well, you’re in my life now, and I think it’s gonna be harder this time to get me out of it.”

Marinette hums contently, finally fully giving into the idea that her dream is her new reality.

After rocking there a few moments, she tilts her head up to him, “What now? What do we do about Chloe?”

He kisses the top of her head, “Don’t worry about her. I’ll handle her, and the press. I still don’t understand why Chloe thought I was seriously seeing someone else while I was still with her.” He puts his hands in his pockets, suddenly making a connection, “The number...” he murmurs to himself.

“‘Number’?” Marinette echoes back in confusion, leaning against her desk as she watches him.

He nods, thoroughly checking his pockets, “Yeah, a phone number I, uh, received yesterday, she must have thought it was another woman I was cheating on her with...”

“But, then she called _that number_ , and _I_ picked up? Whose number was it supposed to be?” She asks curiously.

He sighs, recollecting the contents of his pockets, “Uh, another good friend of mine...” his brow furrows in thought, he slowly looks over at Marinette, “who I ran into yesterday... unexpectedly.” He cocks his head, “Did you, by chance, give out your cell number to anyone? Any guys?”

After processing this revelation, Marinette’s eyes slowly grow wide, and concerned. “I... I... don't, remember...” she states unconvincingly, looking away.

Adrien smirks and wraps his arms around her from behind. He leans forward and whispers in her ear, “One last rule to break, M’lady,”

Her lips part slightly, moving without words; until finally her voice returns, “C-chat Noir?”

He practically purrs with satisfaction, “Aaand with that, I think we just cracked a few cold cases, Bugaboo.” He gently places a kiss on her cheek.

“I can’t believe this.” She whispers to herself, still in a bit of shock, but no longer resisting him.

“It’s always just been you and me, the universe pulling us together...” He rocks them side to side, “It all makes sense now.”

Marinette’s mind plays back every memory of Chat and Adrien, finding that all the pieces fit, “How did we not realize we were who we were?”

Adrien chuckles, “Maybe it comes with the mask, infinite face-blindness.”

“So, you, Chat, were talking about me, Marinette, last night?” She asks, her mind still trying to catch up.

He nods and turns her around in his arms so they’re facing each other, “Thanks for the advice”. He tilts her chin up slightly, cupping her cheek, “May I kiss you, Marinette?”

Her mind stops reeling, his words bringing her to the present. “Yes” She breathes.

As their lips touch, a jolt of energy runs through her veins. The kiss is seemingly brief, but filled with passion and longing.

As they part, Adrien is only aware of the blush on Marinette’s cheeks and the thudding inside his own chest.

“I’ve never felt like this with anyone before. I could just marry you right now,” He confesses.

She takes a step back, “You still have to deal with a steaming Chloe. How would that seem to people if you broke off one engagement and immediately married me.” She retorts, trying to stay logical, even though the other half of her mind was ready to run to the nearest court house.

His shoulders slouch a bit, “You’re right, as usual. I should probably go straighten things out with her.” He kisses her again and reluctantly walks towards her office door. “You probably have the rest of the day free, now that you’re not planning Chloe’s wedding anymore.”

‘ _Maybe I should start planning ours,_ ’ she thinks to herself, a drunken smile manifesting on her lips at the thought. She nods.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible.” He promises.

“Bye, Kitty,” she breathes out as Adrien leaves, catching one last glace at her. She feels her knees wobble underneath her. Tikki quickly flies out and pushes Marinette’s chair under her right before she collapses. “Ohhh, Tikki, what just happened?”

“Fate.” She squeaks.

Marinette sighs contently, closing her eyes and leaning her head back in bliss.

The sound of her office door opening stirs her, “Adrien?”

~

“Chloe?” Adrien pockets his keys as he looks around the foyer of his house. “Chloe, I know you’re home. Please don’t make this harder than it already is.”

Chloe appears at the top of the stairs, staring down at him, “Adrikins, home so soon?” She coos.

His eyes narrow, “We need to talk. You need to listen to me.”

“Oh, I heard you loud and clear, Adrikins. When you said we were through. That you were leaving me for some _slut_ you just met.” She seethes, her teeth clenched at the end.

“I never said-”

“You didn’t have to.” She begins her decent down the staircase, pulling out the folded piece of paper, “I gave her a proper talking to, nonetheless.”

“Chloe, I never cheated on you. Nothing happened before I called off the wedding.” Adrien defends, standing his ground.

She stops a few steps from the floor, “ _You_ can’t call off our wedding, Adri _kins_ , don’t you understand?” She holds up the paper, “One of the great things about technology, really,” a devilish smirk crosses her previously cold face, “everything is traceable.” She flicks the paper at him, it slowly drifts to the floor between them.

His eyes travel from the paper on the ground, up to her twisted face. “What did you do?” He asks incredulously.

“Nothing you can prove.” She starts her way back up the stairs, “I warned her, Adrikins. I did. It’s too bad _you_ had to bring her back into this.”

She turns back and leers at him, “I guess we’ll just have to find a new wedding planner.”

Adrien’s breath catches in his throat. He runs up the stairs and cuts her off, “ _What did you do_?! Call off whatever you have planned now!” He demands, all the while trying to keep himself from trembling with fear for Marinette.

She raises an eyebrow, “Say the wedding is back on. Tell me that we will be wed, and then _maybe_ I’ll think about stopping what’s been set in motion.”

He shakes his head, “No.” He start to back down off the stairs, “I will never marry you. You’re not the person I thought you were.” He crosses the foyer and opens the front door.

“Then you haven’t been paying attention.” He hears her say as he shut the door behind him.

He runs around the side of his house, “Plagg! Transform me!”

In a flash of green, he shoots out over the streets of Paris, making a bee line for Marinette’s boutique.

He opens his communicator, “Please, please, please,” he prays, but doesn’t pick up.

Chat forces himself to keep his head clear, battling all the horrible things that could be happening to Marinette. His eyes blur over with tears. He wipes them away without missing a step.

His heart stops when he spots a cloud of billowing smoke rising ahead of him. He pushes himself faster.

The sound of fire engines ring in his ears. He touches down in the street as firefighters form a barrier around the enflamed boutique. The heat radiating off the building singes his face.

“ _It’s too dangerous_ ”, “ _Stay back!_ ”, “ _Is there anyone inside?_ ”, “ _It’s Chat Noir!_ ”

The voices of the firefighters and onlookers penetrate his dazed state.

“I’m coming, Marinette.” Chat whispers to himself. He takes a step back before getting a running start, throwing himself through the already shattered front windows.

He keeps his head down, his eyes squinting through the smoke. He covers his mouth and nose with one arm and feels his way through the smoke with the other. He tries to take a deep breath but feels the smoke string his throat, “Mar _-cough-_ Marinette!?” He calls out blindly, trying to yell above the crackling roar of the fire.

Chat blinks hard, his eyes watering from the heat and smoke.

A small red blob comes into his vision, “Chat Noir! Over here!” A tiny voice squeaks out, “Hurry!”

He pushes his way past desks and tables already blackened with soot, avoiding the areas where the ceiling has caved in, following the floating red blob.

He coughs hard as he reaches the doorway to Marinette’s office, leaning against the frame, trying to catch his breath.

Unable to see through the smoke, he gets down on the floor and squints, spying the vague shape of a body on the floor opposite him. “M-marinette, can you hear me?” He calls out as he crawls towards her. He tries to blink away the soot in his eyes as he nears her. As his eyes focus, he realizes that she’s not moving.

His heart drops as he tries to check her breathing, not picking up anything.

“Chat!” Tikki cries, directing his attention to Mari’s ankle, handcuffed to her desk.

He crawls over, fighting back real tears, “Ca-cataclysm!” He croaks, disintegrating the pair of handcuffs.

Coughing, he moves to a kneeling position, smoldering papers and sketches all around him. He scoops up Marinette, holding her motionless body close to his chest.

He gets to his feet, still crouching to avoid the worst of it. Tikki flies out in front of him, guiding him through the now almost unnavigable first floor.

“This way!” She cries, leading him to a backdoor.

Chat’s heart pounds as he dodges his way across the floor, fighting his way through the smoke and debris.

In one final push, he bursts through the backdoor, the smoke pouring out behind him. He struggles for a clean breath, gasping, coughing.

Once he catches his breath, as best as he can, he leaps up onto a rooftop a few buildings down from the remains of the boutique. He stumbles on the landing but regains his footing.

He looks down at Marinette, her head cradled against his chest; eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Her normally pale complexion taking on a slight blue-ish hue.

He lays her down on the roof, checking her breathing again. Nothing.

Not giving into panic, he starts performing CPR. “Please, please, please…” he murmurs as he starts compressions. He tilts her chin up and breathes deeply into her lungs. Her chest rises but falls on its own volition.

He repeats…

And repeats…

And repeats…

He smooths back her charred hair as he breathes into her again. “Please…” he whispers, as their lips part, the light draining from his eyes, “Don’t leave me…”

He repeats.

One last set of compressions. He leans down and attempts to breathe life back into her, giving her every last bit of air that he has.

He watches her chest fall in dismay.

No longer able to hold back the sobs, his body shakes from their release. He pulls her head onto his lap, holding her hand. “I’m sorry” he wails, “I shouldn’t have come back, I was stupid to think that I could,” he kisses her hand softly, trying to memorize everything about this feeling. “I love you.”

Suddenly, he feels her finger move against his palm.

He inhales sharply, then noticing her chest rise and fall, struggling for shallow breaths.

“Mari, can you hear me?” He begs, “Squeeze my hand, squeeze my hand if you can hear me.”

Her fingers weakly grasp at his hand, but it’s enough to make Chat the happiest man in Paris. “You’re going to make it, you’re gonna be just fine, Bugaboo.” He picks her up in his arms and kisses her forehead.

The firefighters douse the last of the flames as Chat leaps down from above with Marinette in his arms. “She’s alive” He says gratefully, handing her off to a paramedic.

A few onlookers clap and try to get Chat’s attention as he watches Marinette get loaded onto an ambulance and drive away.

~

“ _I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come back…_ ”

A familiar voice fades in and out of the fog clogging Marinette’s mind.

“ _I love you…_ ”

‘Adrien?’ She feels a sharp sting in her chest, burning from the smoke. Her hand twitches from the sensation.

“ _Mari, can you hear me…squeeze my hand…_ ”

She struggles to gain control over her own hand, easing her muscles into moving, feeling the weight of a hand against hers.

She feels a kiss on her forehead. The weightlessness of flying through the air.

“ _She’s alive…_ ”

Her body is shifted to a solid surface. The sound of ambulance doors closing, and a heart monitor, which lulls her back into a fog.

~

Adrien knocks on the hospital room door, “Hello?”

An older woman nurse looks up from a clipboard, in front of Marinette laying silently in the bed. “Yes, dear?”

He takes a step into the room, “I just wanted to check in with how she’s doing…” he says, his voice a bit raspy from the smoke.

The woman nods, “Well she’s stable now. A few burns, trying to get oxygen to those lungs as best we can.”

He looks over the nurse’s shoulder as she adjusts the clear oxygen mask over Marinette’s face. She’s been cleaned up, soot washed from her skin and hair, dressed in a hospital gown. Bandages patch her arms and one on her cheek, from what he can see. An IV drips next to her bed.

“She’s been in and out of consciousness. I’m sure she’ll come around soon.” The nurse remarks.

“Thank you,” he says, pulling up a chair and holding Marinette’s hand on the bed.

“I heard Chat Noir pulled her out of that burning building uptown. You should be thanking him.” She says before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Adrien sighs, “Oh I will,” he mutters under his breath. His eyes grow heavy, they close, and he catches a few moments of rest; but he’s startled awake when he feels his hand being squeezed.

 His head jerks up and he locks onto Marinette’s bug blue eyes. He kisses her hand gently, “How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

She opens her mouth, her voice is dry and raspy, “I-I’m f-fine. You don’t s-sound too good yours-self,”

“I’ve been worse.” He shrugs with a sad smile, “I’m sorry. I dragged you into this and now…Chloe, god, I’ll make sure she pays.”

She squeezes his hand again, “Don’t focus on t-that,” she insists, “You saved me.”

He smirks, “Chat Noir saved you, Bugaboo. I know it’s easy to mix us up,” he jokes. He coughs and resumes, “I told Chloe to pack her things, that I never want to see her again. I think she actually listened to me for once.” He shakes his head in disbelief. “And don’t worry, I’ll have a new boutique for you ASAP, bigger and better than the old.”

“You don’t have to,” she replies, gaining a bit of strength.

“Well, my future wife deserves only the best.” He winks.

She scoffs, “Did I agree to marry you in the middle of the fire and forget?”

He shakes his head, “No, I’m joking-”

“Because the answer would still be yes.”

He stares at her incredulously, “You’re just full of surprises today, aren’t you?” He leans over and lifts her oxygen mask and gives her a quick kiss. “But this doesn’t count. I’ll properly propose when there’s a bit less drama in our lives.”

“There’ll always be drama for you, Kitty.” She jests, coughing out a laugh.

He rolls his eyes, “I have a feeling you’re right.”

Marinette sighs deeply, “I love you”

“I love you too”

~ 1 Year Later ~

There’s a knock at the door. Marinette looks up from her desk and smiles.

“We’re closing early, remember?” Adrien greets, “All our employees have left, we should too. After all, we’re the ones who’ll need the extra time.” He walks over to her desk and kisses the diamond ring on her finger.

“I just had a few final things to look over,” she assures, closing a file on her desk. She stretches and stands, laying her head on his chest, “I can’t believe it’s tomorrow.”

He wraps his arms around her as they sway to silent music, “By this time tomorrow, you’ll be Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Agreste. Quite the mouthful for a little lady” he teases.

“It’s everything I am, everything I love.” She pecks him on the cheek before gathering her things.

They walk together out of her office, past a charred pigeon hat, and out onto the streets. As she gets into the passenger seat of their car, she looks back at the sign above the door, ‘DC&A’.

She holds Adrien’s hand as he drives them home along the Paris streets, the sun just beginning to begin its descent towards the horizon. “It’s supposed to rain tomorrow,” she gently intones, a smile in her voice.

He laughs softly to himself, “How perfect. Maybe you can finally give me my umbrella back?”

They both laugh lightheartedly. As it dies down, Marinette sighs out, “Silly Kitty”. 

**Author's Note:**

> THE STORY CONTINUES!  
> CHECK OUT PART 2!


End file.
